This invention relates to titanium-trihalide complexes free from contamination with salts of metals other than titanium. More particularly, the invention relates to the synthesis of such adducts and to the conversion thereof to titanocenes.
Application Ser. No. 09/784,736 describes a method for converting a Ti(IV) compound to a complex of a Ti(III) compound free of foreign metal contaminations. A preferred embodiment of the invention entails the reduction of TiCl4 with particulate titanium in the presence of a reagent which forms a titanium trichloride complex insoluble in the reduction reaction mixture. According to that application, the consequent titanium trichloride complex may be converted to a titanocene in known manner. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,557.
This invention provides methods for the conversion to titanocenes of the titanium trichloride complex as described in application Ser. No. 09/784,736.